Rainbow Belts and Black Skinny Jeans
by cityburnworld
Summary: A small Akuzeku yaoi oneshot. Zexion gets drunk... And then it ALL goes to hell...


So, some Axuzeku yumminess is desperately needed here, I think. This is just a little oneshot fluff that I wrote after school today. Oh, there's hints of Demyroku too! NOM! . BEWARE THE YAOI, ENJOY THE YAOI, EMBRACE THE FUCKING YAOI. Uhm… I guess insert the usual sad disclaimer that I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts but the noms of fantasies that go through my perverted little mind. . Uhm, review and favourite, please! I will love you FOREVER for it!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Number XV: Rexene**_

_So long as the king loves music, all is well with the land._

**Rainbow Belts and Black Skinny Jeans**

Axel Meccha knows better than to creep. He does, really. Of course, that's not stopping him from sneaking through the mall, following a certain blunette from store to store.

"Axe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roxas Strife wonders out loud, watching his best friend duck behind the fountain in the centre of the shopping mall.

"He'll see me!"

Roxas glances around, raising an eyebrow. "You mean like he'll see the rest of the hundreds of people in the mall? Dude, it's not uncommon to go from one store to the next."

"Shut up! He'll hear you!"

The blond's gaze drifts over to where the semi-tall, lanky boy is standing, staring at a shop window. "If he can hear me from all the way across the hall, he's got superhuman abilities."

"What if he does?! I control fire, for God's sake!"

"Axe, calm the fuck down. You're acting like a horny school girl."

Axel sits down on the edge of the fountain in dismay, overly-dramaticising every movement. "Woe is me! He'd never go for a guy like me!"

"Why not go talk to him? It's worth trying."

The redhead clutches at his heart, as if he's just had a coronary. "How could you even _suggest_ something so terrifying?!"

"Dude, talking is better than stalking. Go comment his shoes or something."

"I can't! He may very well be the most handsome man every to walk the planet! I'm …I'm… _**unworthy**_ to speak words to him!"

Roxas rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Want me to start a conversation?"

The nineteen year old peeks out between the fingers of the hands he's covering his face with. "Would you?"

"I suppose… C'mon, fraidy cat," the seventeen year old says with a heavy sigh, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him into the music store that the blue haired teen has just entered.

Sneaking ever-so-sneakily into the same row of CDs as the boy, Roxas notes that he's looking at a Three Days Grace CD.

"Hey, man, you ever head them before?" he asks, startling the quiet-looking teen.

"Uhm… No, not yet? Are they any good? Have you listened to them?" comes a timid reply. Axel melts a little inside at the sound of the kid's voice and tries to hide his six foot two frame behind Roxas' five foot six one.

"Nope, but my friend here has," Roxas lies, really knowing every word to every song.

Axel nearly keels over when Roxas pushes him toward the kid. "Hi. Uhm… So, you like rock?"

"Yeah. Are these guys good?"

"Amazing. I love the song _Someone Who Cares_. It's epic," Axel forces out, dying inside.

The teen nods. "Cool, thanks. So …who are you guys? I'm new here."

"I'm Roxas, and this is my friend Axel," Roxas cuts in when Axel just gapes at the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zexion."

Zexion shifts his weight and Axel notices that he's wearing a rainbow-checkered belt with black skinny jeans and a tight purple t-shirt. He's about to drool a little when Roxas elbows him in the side.

"Is he okay?" the teen wonders.

"Uhm, yeah, mostly. Hey, I'm throwing a party tonight, you wanna come? Meet new people?"

The blunette nods, looking nervous. "I'm a little …anti-social, but maybe it'll be fun."

Roxas writes his address on the kid's arm with the Sharpie he always carries around.

When the pair leaves the music store, Axel is stunned speechless for a moment. Then, out of the blue, "I NEED A NEW OUTFIT!! EHMIGAWD!!!!!"

Roxas cringes, wanting to back hand his friend for being so insecure and obnoxious. "Fine, fine, we'll go to Hot Topic. I've got to look good for Demyx anyways…" he complies, referring to his own boyfriend.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

That night at the party, where there is much underage drinking and drugs, Axel's heart sinks. It's been an hour, and the amazing boy from the mall hasn't shown up yet. Roxas and Demyx are already well intoxicated, and are situated on the couch in a liplock, not caring who the fuck is watching. Axel, being barely inebriated, grabs a bottle of vodka out of the cooler and downs a good portion in one drink.

"Axel, right?" he hears a masculine voice behind him. He jumps most of the way out of his skin and turns around to face timid little Zexion, though he's not looking so timid right now.

"Yeah, it's me," he says, his mind barely effected by the liquor. His damn body temperature keeps boiling the alcohol out of his system.

A sly grin creeps across the blunette's face, and he grabs the vodka bottle, taking a rather large swig himself. Axel can only look back and forth between the bottle and the kid holding it, thinking _what the fuck_?!!

"I can only handle these parties if I'm drunk. Otherwise I start to think clearly, and then nothing fun ever happens," Zexion says with a wink. Axel nearly falls over dead on the spot.

"Uhm, uhm, uhm, uhm… S… so, how do you like it here?"

"Shut up," the boy says with a smirk, leaning up onto his toes and smashing his mouth against Axel's.

Taken completely by surprise, Axel leans down, accomodating for the ridiculous height difference between the two. "Uhm, what brought that on?" he asks when they've parted.

"I'd been watching you all morning at the mall. I've liked you from the moment I saw you, and you can't even say you weren't completely smitten with me. I saw you stalk me."

Just when he thinks his heart is going to stop, he feels a hand wrap around his wrist and drag him toward the stairs.

"Where're we going?" Axel asks dumbly.

"Where's Roxas' room?"

Axel points at the white door at the end of the hall. Zexion pushes him into the room and locks the door behind him. "Zexion, what the fuck?!"

"What's wrong? I only wanna have some fun," the teen drawls, grinning.

It's then that Axel can tell how drunk the kid advancing on him is. (In all reality, Zexion was scared shitless to come sober, so he got drunk beforehand to calm his nerves.)

"Zexion, I don't want to do this. It's too fast. Yeah, I liked you, but not this way," Axel cringes, ducking away from the man. "How old are you, even? This could be illegal."

"I'm eighteen, dude. It's all good," he drawls, slurring a little.

"Well, I don't want this so fast, Zexion."

The blue haired man lunges toward him, pinning him down with deceptive muscles. "You do, though."

"No. Please, dude, let's just go downstairs and enjoy the party."

"I told you, I want some fun."

Before the redhead can object again, Zexion's hands have moved to his neck, pulling him close for another kiss. Axel mumbles through the other man's lips, but his efforts have become nothing but exhausting.

When the younger man's hands reach Axel's belt, his entire body freezes. "No. No, dude. Please."

"Ha. A rainbow belt? Did you buy this right after you saw me, along with your black jeans? Hope to impress the shy little emo kid? Pathetic," Zexion bites, delving his hand into Axel's pants. The older man lets out a loud yelp and immediately hardens at Zexion's touch.

"You …you don't know… anything…" Axel defends himself, knowing very well that Zexion is right—that's exactly what he did.

The smirk on the younger's face says everything. He eventually works all of their clothing off, much to Axel's dismay.

"Ha, you ready for this?" Zexion asks, not waiting for an answer before entering the tight male. Axel cries out loudly, biting down into his arm, letting tears fall onto his skin. "Wow, you're loud."

"Yeah, and I thought YOU were quiet!" Axel snaps, hating himself for misjudging the attractive teen so epically.

"I am, when I'm not drunk. See, little emo boy has two sides. You just happened to meet both in one day," he says between thrusts, slamming into the older male roughly.

When he can feel himself cumming, Axel cries even louder. Zexion follows close behind, panting slightly. "There, not so bad, eh?"

Axel can barely bring himself to stand, glaring at the blue haired man putting his clothes back on.

"Bastard," he mutters, picking up his boxers.

"You loved it."

"You fucking raped me, dude. That's generally not associated with love."

"Whatever. Call it what you want."

Axel glowers at him. "I hate you. I can't believe I let myself get so worked up over you before."

"You'll come back for more."

_That may very well be true, but you're still a jerk._

_**HA! Bet you didn't expect THAT!!! Sorry for taking Axel's personality a little out of context. I wanted to surprise you guys! So, hate me or not, you know you'll be back for more. . Muahaha, I loved writing that. Nothing like a little Axel raping to get you ready for bed. :P Love you guys!!! Bye!!!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Number XV: Rexene**_

_So long as the king loves music, all is well with the land._


End file.
